Braum/Development
|narrative = |artwork = Oskar Vega T.J. Geisen DE4THPUNCH Mo Yan |visual = Sanketh Yayathi Vadim Bakhlychev Xuexiang Zhang Citemer Liu |voice = J. B. Blanc |conceptcredit = CeeCee the Hextech Engineer by Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino }} Braum, the Heart of the Freljord, revealed By sixtwo Braum, the Heart of the Freljord, revealed The frozen peaks of the Freljord have for centuries punished the weak. But as these feared glacial lands host the graves of the frail, for the mighty, the land is a cradle, a place that elevates mere strongmen into true champions. 's story started here, and as his strength and fortitude grew, so too did his legend. Today, his feats inspire all from the poorest of peasants to the fiercest of raiders. And as he prepares to bear his shield into battle once again, he goes knowing he carries the hopes and adoration of the Freljord's people with him. I= ;Concussive Blows Braum's basic attacks apply Concussive Blows. Once the first stack is applied, all basic attacks from Braum and his allies apply further stacks. Targets that sustain four stacks are and suffer . After being , Braum cannot apply Concussive Blows to his target again for a moderate duration. |-|Q= ;Winter's Bite Braum propels freezing ice from his shield in a straight line skillshot, dealing (based on ), and applying a stack of to the first target hit. |-|W= ;Stand Behind Me Braum leaps to the aid of a nearby ally, positioning himself between his target and their nearest enemy champion, and granting both Braum and his target and based on his and . |-|E= ;Unbreakable Braum raises his shield in a target direction, negating the damage from the first attack from the shield's direction and reducing the damage of all subsequent attacks as long as the shield is raised. Braum intercepts projectiles with Unbreakable, causing them to hit him and then be destroyed. He also gains a minor speed boost until he lowers his shield. |-|R= ;Glacial Fissure Braum slams his shield into the ground, sending out a huge long-range skillshot that up and damages all enemies caught before leaving behind a strong field. ;Gameplay Braum is a strong and resilient melee support capable of making game-changing plays while saving his team from a barrage of enemy attacks. He forms bonds with the marksman he fights alongside, forming a between the two teams and to the aid of his allies as he transitions into a late game tank. ;Bot lane In lane, Braum functions most effectively as a reactionary or opportunistic support, constantly on the lookout for chances to apply to the enemy duo. Accurate use of triggers the mark on targets who've wandered from their minion wave, while Braum can tag aggressive enemies with basic attacks before leaping back to the ranged safety of his marksman with . After applying , Braum and his marksman have two solid options: either follow up hard and try to activate the stun, or zone the enemy and take up aggressive positioning. is powerful enough to win almost any trade, while the threat of triggering the stun acts as a powerful deterrent, forcing the enemy marksmen away from valuable minion gold. Braum's also a powerful asset during friendly ganks: by dashing to his jungler with , Braum's able to get into the heart of the enemy duo. After they've been tagged with , the jungler's extra attacks accelerate the stun and help secure kills. But while Braum is undeniably useful on the offense, he's an absolute colossus when defending. The additional defenses provided by help both Braum and his marksman survive otherwise lethal damage, while has the potential to completely shield his ally from all incoming damage when positioned correctly. When activated, protects all of Braum's allies behind the shield from basic attacks and targeted and pass-through abilities like ' , 's , and 's , but not placed abilities like 's or 's . More importantly, Braum can move while using , meaning he can reposition with his ally as they head towards the safety of their tower, or as the enemy team moves to flank around the shield. Braum is also able to continue attacking and casting abilities while he shields with - landing the slow from while moving back deters enemy junglers and marksmen still further. Braum gains solid initiation or follow-up potential once he hits level six and unlocks , offering friendly junglers easy ganking targets with its huge knock-up and slow. If Braum's looking to cut off his target's escape route, he can quickly reposition with before firing behind his target. The ability's slow field is large and powerful enough to force and secure kills. Finally, is equally powerful as a disengage tool, nullifying chases when aimed correctly. ;Teamfights The more allies around Braum, the more his shield shines. In small-scale skirmishes, he darts in front of his allies with before using to block pick attempts and soak up the subsequent damage. Should his team be outnumbered, is again a strong disengage ability, particularly in the jungle's narrow pathways. Alternatively, when Braum's part of the more powerful skirmishing group, a well-aimed slows and applies , all but guaranteeing a kill. While other supports operate best within their team or deep in the enemy ranks, Braum functions best as a physical wall between the two teams, soaking up damage with while his team's damage dealers get to work. The low cooldown on helps Braum slow both approaching and fleeing enemies while setting up for his team. His is strongest here – by floating between the two teams, Braum's able to use basic attacks on the enemy tanks and fighters as he hits the enemy backline with , potentially setting up stuns against the entire enemy team. Meanwhile, gives Braum the sudden celerity he needs to dart to his teammates and protect them from harm with , which has the potential to turn around even the most lamentable of teamfights, or protect his squishies when they're being attacked. Finally, unleashing through the enemy team splits and (literally) slows their hopes of a coordinated assault, giving Braum and his allies the opportunity to move in and clean up. ;Synergy casts. Similarly, the two can pair and together to utterly paralyze an enemy and all but guarantee a level six kill. |badchamp1= Zyra |badtext1= Zyra boasts a kit that handily bypasses Braum's defenses. By planting behind him, she's able to negate with . also snares Braum, preventing him from protecting his marksman with . |goodchamp2= Caitlyn |goodtext2= With her unrivalled range, Caitlyn's best at capitalizing on Braum's passive, . With clever timing, Braum can also use as Caitlyn fires , helping both escape and dive when needed. |badchamp2 = Vayne |badtext2 = Vayne's got a few tricks up her sleeve to assert her dominance over Braum. low cooldown allows her to dodge with relative ease, while throws Braum back even when he's shielding with , giving Vayne access to her enemy marksman. |goodchamp3 = Ezreal |goodtext3 = Ezreal's applies on-hit effects, meaning once Braum's applied , Ezreal can add further stacks from distance with his . The sheer threat of this is enough to force most enemies away from farming. |badchamp3 = Lulu |badtext3 = Lulu can out-position by casting on Braum or his marksman before firing off to hurt and slow both. }} Champion Insights , designed by RiotWrekz As with all champions, we designed Braum to fill a specific gap in the League of Legends champion pool. Specifically, he's the first true tank support that we've created, a champion who takes the hits for their team. We've had plenty of defensive supports - champions like , , , etc. - who negate damage through heals or shields, along with fighter supports like and , who are generally great at initiating teamfights before diving deep into the enemy team and disrupting as much as possible. Braum's something different: he's a tanky support who literally takes the hits for his team, and as such requires a new mindset, position and playstyle to most conventional supports. The key to Braum's unique playstyle is , his . It's an active defense, similar to 's , but while 's was created so that he'd have the means to protect himself (the team utility is considered a secondary bonus), we specifically designed so that Braum could protect his team. It makes Braum different because he - more than any other champion - creates zones of safety behind him. He defends throughout the game, first by protecting his marksman during laning, then by protecting his entire team and tanking during late game. While other supports focus on buffing, heals or disruption, Braum fills a unique role between the two teams, taking the brunt of the damage for his team and letting his damage dealers do their thing. This positions him literally between the two teams, and gave us some interesting design questions to answer. Specifically, how else does a defensive melee support contribute in fights when he has limited damage and can only land basic attacks on the enemy's beefy frontline? This is where we brought in his , , and , . Braum can harass while protecting, not necessarily through his own strength, but by applying to enemy targets. This greatly amplifies his team's power while keeping Braum's positioning consistent throughout teamfights. And while Braum can't easily harass the enemy backline ( only affects the first enemy it strikes, and Braum's basic attacks are melee), when his allies get jumped by enemy fighters and tanks, he can quickly reposition with before peeling multiple targets with . Media Music= ;Related Music |align = center|content= }} Snowdown 2016 - Login Screen| 2016 Season - Login Screen| The Feats of Braum - Promo Soundtrack| Braum Pixel Poro Soundtrack| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Braum Trials of the Poro New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Feats of Braum| Braum Champion Spotlight| Rise of the Dragonslayers| There Will Be Mayhem 2016 All-Star Event - League of Legends| Braum Unlocked XL turnable| Be Your Best Santa Snowdown 2017 Event Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Braum Promo 01.png|Braum Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Mitchell Malloy) Braum Promo 02.jpg|Braum Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Mitchell Malloy) Braum Concept 01.png|Braum Concept 1 - CeeCee the Hextech Engineer (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Braum Concept 02.jpg|Braum Concept 2 - CeeCee the Hextech Engineer (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Braum Concept 03.jpg|Braum Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Concept 04.jpg|Braum Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Concept 05.jpg|Braum Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Concept 06.png|Braum Concept 6 Braum Concept 07.png|Braum Concept 7 Braum Concept 08.jpg|Braum Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Concept 09.jpg|Braum Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Concept 10.jpg|Braum Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Concept 11.png|Braum Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Braum Concept 12.jpg|Braum Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Concept 13.jpg|Braum Concept 13 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Concept 14.jpg|Braum Concept 14 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Concept 15.jpg|Braum Concept 15 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Concept 16.jpg|Braum Concept 16 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Concept 17.jpg|Braum Concept 17 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Concept 18.jpg|Braum Concept 18 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Concept 19.jpg|Braum Concept 19 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Concept 20.jpg|Braum Concept 20 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Concept 21.jpg|Braum Concept 21 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Concept 22.png|Braum Concept 22 Braum Concept 23.jpg|Braum Concept 23 Braum Concept 24.jpg|Braum Concept 24 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Concept 25.png|Braum Concept 25 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Concept 26.jpg|Braum Concept 26 (by Riot Artists Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino and Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Concept 27.jpg|Braum Concept 27 (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Braum Concept 28.jpg|Braum Concept 28 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Concept 29.png|Braum Concept 29 (by Riot Artist Seung Eun Kim) Braum Concept 30.jpg|Braum Concept 30 (by Riot Artist Seung Eun Kim) Braum Statue model 01.jpg|Braum Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Braum Statue model 02.jpg|Braum Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Braum splash concept.jpg|Braum Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Joshua 'HUGEnFAST' Brian Smith) 01FR009-full.png|Braum "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01FR009T1-full.png|Braum "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 Braum The Feats of Braum 01.jpg|Braum "The Feats of Braum" Illustration 1 Braum The Feats of Braum 02.png|Braum "The Feats of Braum" Illustration 2 Braum Poro.jpg|Braum Poro Promo Vi Braum Illaoi Yasuo Cinematic concept 01.jpg|Braum Cinematic Concept (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Ironstylus Braumsketch.jpg|Braum Sketch (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Valentines Day 2015 card 4.jpg|Braum Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Valentines Day 2015 blank card 4.jpg|Braum Karma Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Champion Season 2019 Promo 01.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo 1 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Champion Season 2019 Promo 02.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo 2 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Champion Season 2019 Promo 03.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo 3 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Champion Season 2019 Promo 04.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo 4 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Braum Season 2019 Promo 01.jpg|Season 2019 Braum Promo 1 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Braum Season 2019 Promo 02.jpg|Season 2019 Braum Promo 2 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Braum Season 2019 Promo 03.jpg|Season 2019 Braum Promo 3 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Braum Camille Microsoft 01.jpg|Braum "Microsoft" Illustration 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist DE4THPUNCH) Braum Camille Microsoft 02.jpg|Braum "Microsoft" Illustration 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist DE4THPUNCH) Braum Camille Microsoft Statue Model 01.jpg|Braum "Microsoft" Statue Model 1 Braum Camille Microsoft Statue Model 02.jpg|Braum "Microsoft" Statue Model 2 with Chesney 'JustMoose' Lattuga Braum Dragonslayer Model 01.png|Dragonslayer Braum Model Dragonslayer Promo 1.png|Dragonslayer Braum Promo 1 (by Riot Artists Sperasoft Studio) Dragonslayer Promo 2.png|Dragonslayer Braum Promo 2 (by Riot Artists Sperasoft Studio) Dragonslayer Promo 3.png|Dragonslayer Braum Promo 3 (by Riot Artists Sperasoft Studio) Braum Lionheart Model 01.jpg|Braum Lionheart Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Braum Santa Concept 01.jpg|Santa Braum Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda and Xuexiang Zhang) Braum Santa Concept 02.jpg|Santa Braum Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda and Xuexiang Zhang) Braum Santa Concept 03.jpg|Santa Braum Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda and Xuexiang Zhang) Braum Santa Concept 04.jpg|Santa Braum Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda and Xuexiang Zhang) Braum Santa Splash Concept 01.jpg|Santa Braum Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Crow God) Braum Santa Splash Concept 02.jpg|Santa Braum Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Crow God) Braum Santa Model 01.png|Santa Braum Model Snowdown Showdown 2016 Concept 01.jpg|Snowdown Showdown Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Snowdown Showdown 2016 Concept 02.jpg|Snowdown Showdown Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Braum SugarRush Concept 01.jpg|Sugar Rush Braum Concept (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Braum SugarRush Model 01.png|Sugar Rush Braum Model |-|Summoner Icons= Braum Poro Icon.jpg|Braum Poro El Tigre profileicon.png|El Tigre Mafia Poro profileicon.png|Mafia Poro Sugar Rush Braum Border profileicon.png|Sugar Rush Braum Border Sugar Rush Braum Chroma profileicon.png|Sugar Rush Braum Chroma |-|Ward Skins= El Poro Ward.png|El Poro |-|Emotes= Much Love Emote.png|Much Love LoL Facebook Icon 36.png|Braum (Facebook) Braumbread Emote.png|Braumbread Category:Champion development Category:Braum